justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Everybody Needs Somebody To Love
|artist = (Dancing Bros.) |year = 1980 2012 (Dancing Bros.) |from=movie |tvfilm= |mode = Duet (Classic) Hold My Hand (Alternate) |dg = / (Classic) / / / / (Hold My Hand) |difficulty = (Classic) (Hold My Hand) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Hold My Hand) |pc = / (Classic) / (Hold My Hand) |gc = / (Classic) / / / / (Hold My Hand) (Hold My Hand) (Arrows) |lc = |alt = Hold My Hand (not on Xbox 360) |pictos = 83 (Classic) 78 (Hold My Hand) |nowc = EverybodyNeeds |perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)|choreo = Sabine Petit|mc = }}"Everybody Needs Somebody to Love" by (covered by Dancing Bros. in-game), is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are both men wearing single-coloured shirts under their black and white striped prisoner outfits. P1, who resembles Elwood Blues, wears orange and P2, who resembles Joliet "Jake" Blues, wears yellow. At certain points during the choreography, the prison uniforms flash with various bright colors. They also wear navy blue fedoras, sunglasses, and yellow boots. Both of them have a sky blue outline. Hold My Hand There are five dancers in the alternate mode, in order being male, female, male, female, male. They all wear similar suits to the classic mode. In addition to the similarity, they also wear fedoras, sunglasses, and black boots. The middle dancer is seen with the upper half of his suit pulled down, wearing a blue tank. everybodyneeds_coach_1_big.png|P1 everybodyneeds_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The background is outside a prison facility with garbage cans; sometimes, trumpet players pop out from them. There is also a rope hanging from the building, which is likely how the dancers escaped the prison. Spotlights can also be seen, along with the lit windows right behind the dancers which are moving and criss crossing. At the end of the song, the entire background spins around. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Move your arms in an inverted circle. Gold Move 2: Hit your elbow down. P1 raises his left knee. P2 jumps first then does it. These are the final moves of the routine. EverybodyNeedsGM1.png|Gold Move 1 EverybodyNeedsGM2.png|Gold Move 2 EverybodyGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in game EverybodyGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in game Hold My Hand The Hold My Hand routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands up while moving to the right. Gold Move 3: Stop holding hands and put your hands up. This is your final move in a routine. ENS2L HMH GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 ENS2L HMH GM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 EverybodyHMHGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 & 2 in game EverybodyHMHGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in game Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Poser" Dance style (varies by console) * Get GOOD when "Everybody" is sung Trivia *The song's Hold My Hand routine is the only one in Just Dance 4. * This is the first song to have five coaches shown in the routine. However, only two are playable. * In the Dance Quests for this song, it asks for different dance styles on each console. On the Wii, it is Energetic, on the Xbox 360, it is Exhausted, on the PlayStation 3, it's In Rhythm, and on the Wii U, it is Poser. * The Hold My Hand routine contains a heavy amount of scored moves, counting some of the smallest movements multiple times in a row. * P2's avatar is often confused for the third coach from Gangnam Style. * Their skin colour isn't really white; it points to a pink palette. This is due to the coaches wearing much white. * The avatar seems to represent both dancers, as they look similar to each other. * The part of the choreography at 0:47 in the video below doesn't score points on the Xbox 360, but it does on all motion control consoles. * In the icon of the alternate mode, the dancers are seen to be wearing handcuffs that link to the other dancer. This is not the case in the actual routine. * Unlike previous Hold My Hand routines, this had multiple different coaches hold each other's hand rather than just two. * P2 wears a big pillow under his clothes to resemble , who used to be chubby. Gallery everybodyneeds.jpg|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' EverybodyAlternate.png|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' (Hold My Hand) Somebodyinactive.png|''Everybody Needs Somebody To Love'' on the menu Everybodyaltmenu1.png|Hold My Hand on the menu Somebodyactive.png|Classic's cover Everybodyaltmenu2.png|Hold My Hand's cover Everybody_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach EverybodyALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Hold My Hand's album coach everybodyneeds_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover 76.png|Classic (P2)'s avatar 20076.png|Classic (P2)'s golden avatar 30076.png|Classic (P2)'s diamond avatar everybody needs pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio The_Blues_Brothers_(6_9)_Movie_CLIP_-_Everybody_Needs_Somebody_to_Love_(1980)_HD Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Everybody Needs Somebody To Love - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Everybody Needs Somebody To Love - Just Dance 4 Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Everybody Needs Somebody to Love Everybody Needs Somebody to Love (Hold My Hand Extraction) Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:1980s Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Sabine Petit Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs by Dancing Bros.